1. Field
The disclosure relates to a light guide unit and a display device including the light guide unit. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a curved light guide unit and a curved display device including the curved light guide unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices used for a multimedia device, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation unit, a computer monitor, a game unit, etc., have been developed.
In recent years, as a user's demand for a variety of display devices increases, a curved or folded display device has been developed. Such a curved or folded display device typically includes a flexible display panel and a variety of functional layers.